The End of the Beginning
by Dontdissmycriss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine. Previously Klaine. What happens when distance tears them apart? T for language. Possible season 4 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**After what happened last night, I felt like I had to get my emotions out somewhere. Hopefully this little one shot will help. Basically, this is my take on the klaine breakup. I hope everyone is staying strong during these dark times. Feel free to review and let me know how upset you are. Or message me on tumblr (whatkindofool) and we can wallow in sorrow together, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Blaine was walking with his hands in his pockets and facing straight ahead. Kurt knew Blaine only did this when he was nervous and had something on his mind. He waited for Blaine to start the conversation because he knew Blaine would talk when he was ready. **

"It's gorgeous here. I've only been to New York with my dad to go to his office buildings. Ive never been able to walk around the park like this at night."

Blaine finally said after a good five minutes of silence.

Kurt looked at him and saw that Blaine still wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "good thing you came here on a night that has good weather."

Blaine simply nodded in response.

"Why are you here Blaine?" Kurt asked. "I mean, I'm glad you are, I missed you and it was only a week, but why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Blaine stopped walking and faced Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine started and then sighed heavily. "what are we doing?"

"I don't know what you m-"

"I mean why are we pretending this isn't happening." Blaine cut him off. "why are we pretending that you would want to be dragged down by some random kid in Ohio instead of living your life in this city." Blaine gestured to their surroundings.

"Because I love you," Kurt replied. His voice thick with emotion and surprise. "and I told you I was never going to say goodbye to you. And I want to make this long distance thing work."

"Is that what this is? Just a thing?" Blaine ran his hands through his gelled back hair in desperation.

"No, Blaine, you know what I mean!" Kurt said in a rush. "I want to be with you. And only you."

"I want to be with you too. But, when you love someone, you're willing to set them free so that they can feel what love is from different prospectives." Blaine said as he was close to tears.

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked in near hysterics.

"I'm sorry Kurt. But, being with me isn't doing you any good. You deserve to be with someone who can be with you at any time you need them to. You need someone who can show what this big city is like when your in love in it. And I can't help you with that, because I'm not here." Kurt could tell Blaine was holding back tears. Kurt's, however, we're flowing freely down his face.

"I know it hurts Kurt, but you don't need me anymore. You're a beautiful strong man who can take on new York without some teenager holding him back."

"Blaine, how could you say this? I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too Kurt. So much. But you deserve so much better. And I can't be that person for you anymore. I'm sorry." Blaine tried to grab Kurt's hand to convey that he was doing this for him, but Kurt finally broke down and walked away crying.

Blaine waited until Kurt was out of earshot to finally cry.

Blaine must have sobbed for ten minutes by himself on a nearby park bench before he pulled out his phone.

He wrote a text to Kurt that said "Courage. You need that to take on this city. I love you. Good luck."

This was the end of the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

So some people seemed to like the idea of keeping this story going. So I'm going to roll with it. If you like it or hate leave me feedback. Thanks for all the positive feedback last chater! Love ya!

* * *

Cooper was having a nice quiet evening when he was interrupted with a persistent banging on his door.

He got up and opened the door to see a hysterical Blaine.

I took Blaine all of two seconds to step in, close the door and tackle Cooper into a hug while he cried into his neck.

"Blaine? What happened?"

"imrokemupwikur"

"Ok bud, I'm gunna need a little more than that."

"I broke up with Kurt but I still love him and my whole life is turning to shit!" Blaine managed to get out before he buried his face back into Cooper's neck.

Cooper's heart just about broke right there. He had never heard his baby brother sound so upset and heartbroken.

Copper pulled Blaine down to the couch and pulled him into a hug as Blaine explained everything.

He would occasionally start sobbing and Cooper would have to hold him and whisper encouraging words in his ear till he stopped.

The next four hours were spent with Blaine's head in coopers lap while he talked about how pretty Kurt's eyes were when he smiled and how he was wearing the same red pants that Blaine had often wore. And Blaine continuously mentioned how cute Kurt's butt looked in them. Cooper would have made fun of Blaine if he wasn't having a minor crisis. He decided to save it for blackmail later.

After a grueling amount of time and multiple stories about Kurt and how much Blaine loved him, he finally fell asleep on Cooper's lap.

Blaine awoke the next morning to find himself in Cooper's bed. He was confused for a second and then all the nights previous events flooding back to him. As tears pooled in Blaine's eyes, he yelled for Cooper who quickly came barreling through the bedroom door to hold Blaine while he cried again.

When Blaine finally calmed down an hour later, Cooper ran to the kitchen to make breakfast and was shortly followed by Blaine. It wasn't till now that Cooper had seen how bad Blaine looked. His clothes were rumpled and Blaine's hair was a mix of sweat and gel.

Blaine slowly and silently ate.

"Ok, get up. Take a shower. Get changed. We're going out." Cooper said in a hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thank you so much for the response on this story! I was almost in tears writing is chapter. Special appearence by brian. Chris' cat. The song is somewhere only we know by Keane. Enjoy and feel free to leave feedback! Love Ya!

* * *

Blaine tried to grab his hand, but Kurt walked off before Blaine could do anything. He just kept walking. He needed to get away so he just kept walking.

It was about ten minutes later that Kurt realized that he had walked to the coffee shop that Blaine and him had been to on Kurt's first day in New York. Kurt couldn't even look at the place. He started walking again. This time in the direction of his and Rachel's apartment.

When he pulled out his key and opened his front door, he found Rachel on the couch petting their cat. The cat Blaine had helped them buy when he first moved here. He claimed Kurt would need somebody to talk to other than Rachel.

She looked up and took one look at Kurt's face before she bombarded him with questions.

"Kurt! What happened to you? Is everything ok?" Rachel blurted out and then froze and looked up at him with terror on her face. "Is Liza okay?" she asked deeply concerned.

"She's fine rach. I just- I need to be alone." and with that, he bolted into his room, locked the door, sat on his bed and pulled out his phone. He was about to call Blaine when he realized that wasn't an option anymore. Kurt needed someone to talk to, but Blaine was his usual source of comfort when he was upset. Kurt settled for someone else.

"Hummel Tires and Tube how can I help you?" came a familiar voice through Kurt's speaker.

"Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Hey Kurt! Wow, a week and you already want to come home! Ha ha! Just kidding. How's everything going?"

"Daddy." Kurt repeated with despair in his voice.

Burt immediately knew something was wrong. Kurt only called him daddy when something was really bothering him.

"Kurt, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Do you need help?" Burt blurted out in a rush.

"Blaine broke up with me." kurt said barely above a whisper but still audible for Burt to hear.

"HE WHAT?" Burt screamed. Kurt could imagine how many people in the shop turned to look at him. "That bastard. Hold tight Kurt. I'm getting the next possible flight to New York and I'm going to beat Blaine so hard he won't remember his own name."

"No, dad. Please. I just- I kind of understand why he did it. I just didn't expect it to happen. I just need someone to talk to." Kurt quickly explained before his dad blew a fuse.

"So, you don't want me to beat him up?" Burt asked clearly relieved. Kurt knew his father would never hurt Blaine. He liked him too much. He just tried to play the protective father card too much around Blaine to show any affection towards him.

"No. I just want someone to cry to. When I was little I remember mom would sing to me." Kurt said very softly.

"I have an idea. I'll call you right back Kurt." Burt said and quickly hung up.

Kurt was confused, but waited barely two minutes before he saw his phone light up. His dad was calling, but it was for a video call. Kurt clicked accept. His appearance was horrifying, but his dad had seen him at worse.

"Uh. Dad?" Kurt asked. All he saw was a tv with a pause screen.

"Just watch Kurt." Burt said, presumably from behind the camera.

The video started playing showing a young Kurt in his mothers lap. Burt was clearly filming from what seemed a distance where he could not be seen.

Kurt's mother began to softly sing while rocking a two year old Kurt.

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Kurt lost it. He began balling harder than he had all night. Not only did he see his mother singing beautifully, but she was singing their song. Kurt and Blaine's song.

Burt expected some form of a reaction, but nothing quite as extreme as Kurt hysterically crying. Burt turned the camera towards himself. He, of course, didn't know about the meaning behind the song, so he thought it was a nice song for Kurt to hear.

All of a sudden, Rachel came barging through the door. She heard somewhere only we know start playing and knew it was time to intervene. She grabbed the phone and grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the couch where a cup of tee was sitting. She told Blaine to sit and walked into the other room.

" , no offense, but what the hell where you thinking?" Rachel asked in an angry whisper. "That's Kurt and Blaine's song!"

"What?! How was I supposed to know that?" Burt said. He started panicking because he made Kurt feel ten times worse that he already did.

"It's okay . I'll take over from here." Rachel said and then proceeded to end the call.

She shut off his phone and then proceeded to find Kurt hunched in a ball on the couch.

"Oh Kurt. Honey, sit up." Kurt did as Rachel told him, and he then clung onto her.

"I told him we would never say goodbye." Kurt said through sobs.

"I know I know." Rachel said soothingly as she stroked his hair. Normally, she would've had her hand cut off, but this was a very rare exception for the hair touching rule.

The rest of the night was spent with Kurt and Rachel, and their cat, Brian, on the couch watching the notebook endlessly. Rachel said Kurt needed to get his emotions out now. She also mentioned something about saving the emotion for a scene one day, but was given the death glare by Kurt, which immediately silenced her.

The next morning Kurt woke up and remembered exactly what happened. He wanted to call Blaine and beg for him back. Before he could pick up his phone, Rachel walked in, phone in hand.

"Looking for something?" she asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"Give me my phone Rachel." Kurt said. Too tired to yell.

"Nuh-uh. You want to call Blaine and beg to be together again. Not going to happen." Rachel said, reading Kurt's mind.

"Rachel what do you want me to do"? Kurt asked exasperated. "I love him. I'll always love him."

"I'll tell you exactly what to do." Rachel said with another mischievous smile on her face. "Get up. Get changed and shower. We're going out."


	4. Chapter 4

WOAH! Thank you so much for the feedback guys! To everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted, this chapter is dedicated to you. It was super depressing to write, so bear with me. It didnt quite end as I expected it to. Keep the feeback coming! Love ya!

* * *

Cooper had just carried Blaine into his room and tucked him into his bed. He hadn't done that in ten years. Never in his entire life had Cooper seen Blaine so upset. He needed to fix this. Blaine and Kurt were soul mates and everybody knew that, including Cooper. He picked up his phone and was just about to dial a number, when said person started calling him.

"Hey Rachel I was just going to call you." Cooper said in leu of a greeting.

"This needs to be fixed. Now. I presume Blaine isn't taking it too well?" Rachel responded.

Cooper sighed and sat down on the couch while running a hand through his hair. "He's a mess. I don't know what he was thinking. Honestly, I'm surprised Kurt walked away. I expected some sort of fight."

"I know. I think he saw it coming and refused to believe it. He must have been in some sort of shock because he told me he just walked away from Blaine without looking back." Rachel carefully explained.

"So, what do we do now?" Cooper asked, deeply concerned.

"I have an idea." Cooper could hear Rachel smiling through the phone.

"Cooper, no offense, but I really don't feel like walking around the city." Blaine announced after about five minutes of walking.

"Come on little bro," Cooper said while putting an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "it's time to explore the world as a single man and see the eye candy out there."

Blaine sighed. "That's definitely not something I want to do right now." Blaine knew it was a lost cause trying to go against Cooper. When he had his mind was set on something, he wouldn't stop."

"Cheer up bud. Keep your eyes open for any lookers." Cooper said with a wink.

"Yeah, whatever." Blaine just kept walking feeling relatively numb.

"Kurt, for god sakes, walk a little faster!" Rachel huffed.

"Rach, I'm really not in the mood to go out." Kurt announced as he was being dragged down 49th street.

"Come on. Let's go to our favorite coffee place. That should cheer you up!" Rachel said with a grin.

"Yeah, the same place Blaine and I agreed was our new coffee place." Kurt was still moping about Blaine and Rachel threatened to hit him if he continued.

"Shut it and keep walking." Rachel pulled Kurt down the street even quicker.

"The penguin has laid it's egg. Bring in the dog."

"Rachel. I'm right next to you. And what's with the code names?" Cooper asked as he looked at Rachel like she had six heads.

"They'll both be back from their respective stores in a minute. We can't take any chances." Rachel said as she was eyeing each person that walked into the quiet little coffee shop.

"I have to say, that was pretty smart sending them to run a quick errand for the both of us before we have them accidentally meet in here." Cooper said, putting emphasis on accidentally.

"Well, I do have an extensive background in improv, and I-" Rachel was interrupted by a shout outside.

"Shit." Cooper hissed as he ran towards the door that led them outside to the currently crowded sidewalk.

"You think this is any easier for me?" Blaine yelled at Kurt who was about four feet in front of him. "I'm doing this for you."

"For me? Have you ever done anything for me?" Kurt screeched through tears.

It seemed like all of new York was watching the lover's quarrel going on in the middle of the sidewalk. Apparently Kurt and Blaine ran into each other on their way to the coffee shop and started going at each other the second they made eye contact.

"That's bullshit! I changed everything for you! I could've stayed at Dalton. I could've been the lead soloist again and not had to deal with all the shit your brother put me through and all the slushies I had to get every day. Not to mention the one that nearly blinded me that I took FOR YOU." Blaine yelled the last two words while he took a step closer to Kurt.

Rachel had her head in her hands. Cooper was about to intervene when Kurt shouted something that Cooper never thought he would hear.

"You know what?!" Kurt yelled. "Maybe I never really loved you. Maybe it was some stupid idea I had in my head that I would be able to love someone like you. But I was wrong." Kurt sobbed. "How could anyone love a SELFISH, INCOMPETENT, GOOD FOR NOTHING JACK ASS LIKE YOU." Kurt yelled as loud as he could.

Cooper jumped at Kurt and was about to beat the living crap out of him when a pair of arms pulled him back. Cooper turned around to find Blaine restraining him from attacking Kurt.

"C'mon coop. Leave him. I don't need him." Blaine spoke so softly Cooper barely heard him.

"I'll always love you. And I know you'll always love me." Blaine said before turning on his heel and running down the street back to Cooper's apartment.

Cooper turned back to Kurt and stepped so close to him that they were almost touching.

"Stay away from my brother. His heart was already broken, but you just shattered it." Cooper said before he turned back towards the direction of his house and started chasing Blaine.

"Kurt," Rachel began, but was cut off when Kurt started walking towards their apartment. Rachel soundlessly followed, and slipped her hand into Kurt's, who gripped her hand even tighter as the tears silently fell down his face.

He didn't know where his future would take him. But apparently, Blaine wasn't anywhere in it.

* * *

Gaahh! Sorry! It had to happen! I'm here as a shoulder to cry on if you need! Hopefully next chapter will be a bit brighter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! So many reviews and favorites and alerts! Ggaahh! Since I'm getting such a positive response from this story, I'm updating as quickly as I possibly can. Please enjoy this chapter. I think it's my favorite so far!**

* * *

Blaine kept running and didn't stop until he got to Cooper's apartment. When Cooper finally caught up to him, Blaine demanded he get the next plane home and move on with his life. Cooper was not about to argue with a distressed, heartbroken teenager, so he brought Blaine to the airport and sent him back to Ohio. Their parents met Blaine at the airport and took him home. For once, in Blaine's entire life, his father was actually sympathetic to his boy troubles. He even sat down and let Blaine vent to him about his "feelings". Normally, Blaine would have jumped at this opportunity, but he didn't want to discuss Kurt. He wanted to move on, no matter how hard it would be.

Monday found Blaine sitting in English class when a familiar individual walked in a few minutes after the bell. Sebastian. "Well shit, this is exactly what I needed." Blaine mumbled to himself sarcastically as he took into account the empty seat next to him.

"Uh, can I help you?" the prehistoric English teacher asked as she eyed the figure standing next to her.

"Sebastian Smythe. Transfer student." Sebastian replied simply while scoping out the class. Almost every girl in their class had their eyes on him. He had on a pair of low waisted jeans, and a long sleeve button up rolled up just below his elbow with a few of the buttons undone at the top. He had hair that envied Kurt's. Blaine had rarely seen him out of the Dalton uniform, but from what he could tell, Sebastian had quite a bit of upper body muscle.

"Ok, well, you can sit next to Blaine." she said after a few moments.

Sebastian looked surprised before a bright smile lit up his face as he saw Blaine staring at him.

"Hey killer. Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, huh?" Sebastian asked with a playful smile as he sat down and punched Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't think I would see you for a while. Or anything for that matter when you nearly blinded me." Blaine said in a whisper as the English lesson on adverbs continued.

"Oh c'mon buddy. You knew that was meant for Kurt. Hows he doing in New York by the way? Making friends with the other gay faced men?" Sebastian asked with an air of arrogance.

"Uh, we'll..."

"Don't tell me. He broke up with you. Realized he wasn't good enough?" Sebastian asked.

"Actually, I broke up with him." blaine said sadly.

"Wow. Didn't think you could do it." Sebastian said with a laugh. "I bet your glad to cut ties with him. He really wasn't any good for your appearance." He added with a shrug. "However, if you had me on your arm, we could run this school."

Blaine stood up so quickly that his chair fell over. "YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT HIM AND I'LL MAKE SURE IT'S THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SAY." Blaine shouted. Blaine grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room before Sebastian could even form a response.

* * *

Blaine found himself sitting in the choir room for the rest of the period. Next period was glee, and he would have to explain that weekends events to everyone.

When the bell rang, everyone began filing in. Including Sebastian and a small girl with brown hair who Blaine recognized from his English class. She probably saw the scene and expected a show by joining glee.

"Great start to the year." Blaine thought to himself

Blaine didn't notice that everyone was quiet until he picked his head up and saw the returning members of New Directions staring at him.

"Okay Blaine, I'm only going to ask this once." Tina said when she bent in front of him. "What happened?"

Blaine sighed deeply. "I went to New York this weekend and broke up with Kurt." He said slowly.

There was suddenly an outburst from various members.

"What do you mean you broke up with him?!" screamed Tina.

"This isn't happening. Oh my god." Sugar looked close to tears.

"I have to call Puck." Sam said with a worried expression.

Mr. Shuester walked into the current hysterics with a grimace on his face.

"Rachel, why are you here?" he asked assuming that the outburst was because of her.

"Negative Mr. Shue. Rachel's not here. It's Klaine drama." Sam assured him.

"Please tell me they didn't break up." Mr. Shuester got his answer from the sniffle he heard from Blaine who he didn't previously notice.

"Okay, let's all sit down and not worry about this. I've got some announcements to make. Blaine, you okay to stay?" actually sounded worried about relationship troubles for once.

"I'm fine." Blaine sniffled from where he was sitting with Tina's arm around him.

"Okay, first announcement, we are coming off of a national championship. This means, a lot of students will want to join the club and we need to start holding auditions. This also means a lot of publicity." Mr. Shue directed their attention to the girl from Blaine's english class. "Everyone, this is Cassie. She will be doing a weekly article on us in the school newspaper."

She simply smiled at them with a nod.

"Which brings me to the next point. We have a lot to live up to. And we lost a lot of talent last year. Which is why, I'm introducing a familiar face into the group. Everyone, please welcome Sebastian Smythe." Mr. Shue said with a smile.

Everyones necks whipped around to see a smug Sebastian, whom they previously didn't notice, sitting in the back of the room.

"HELL NO!" Brittany shouted. "He hurt my dolphin."

Blaine chuckled at that. Good to know somebody cared, he thought.

"Ok, everyone calm down, I know we have a rocky past, no pun intended, but Sebastian swore to me that he's changed and is willing to be a team payer." It seemed like Mr. Shue was pleading for everyone to accept him.

"Sebastian has a lot of talent and we need him. End of discussion." Mr. Shue turned the back of his head to the class to write on the board. This gave the New Directions a chance to harass Sebastian.

"I swear, you lay one finger on Blaine, I will chop your nuts off." Sam whispered with a threatening face on.

"Yeah, you don't want to start with any of us." Joe said as angrily as a teen Jesus could.

"I'll make my daddy send you to jail." Sugar said with as much threat as she could muster.

"Ha! Been there done that." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

Before the glee club members could respond, Mr. Shue brought their attention back to the front of the room by announcing that week's theme.

"Love songs." he announced with a huge grin.

Blaine simply groaned.

* * *

"I'm in his English class so I saw the whole thing. And glee was definitely rough for him." Cassie said into her phone as she walked out of the choir room and down the hall.

"So what happened? You better be keeping a good eye on him." Kurt replied to his cousin from his apartment in New York City.

* * *

**Ok, well there it is. Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow! Feel free tomassage me here, or on tumblr (whatkindofool) if you want to discuss any klaine drama. I'm always here as a shoulder to cry on! Lol! I also apologize for any spelling or gramatical errors. Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the feedback! I'm blown away by the positive response! This chapter gives you all a little view of Kurt's college life. Not to mention the little bit at the end! Enjoy! Love y'all!**

* * *

Kurt walked into his first day of classes extremely tired. He was up all night thinking about what he said to Blaine and how much he regretted it. Of course he still loved Blaine. He'll always love Blaine. The heat of the moment just got to him and made him say things he definitly regretted.

With a coffee in hand, Kurt walked into an intro to theatre class with a large amount of students. If this didn't overwhelm him, the teacher certainly would. He heard from Rachel, who has an active account on the NYADA chat lines, that this teacher was super sweet if he liked you. If not, you're screwed.

He picked a seat in the front of the class and began slowly taking out his things. His head snapped up when he felt a thud on his desk.

"Hi." the curly headed figure said with a smile.

"Um, hi." Kurt was trying not to stare at this kid. He had curls just like Blaine did. Not to mention his piercing hazel eyes.

"My name's Kyle. I'm a sophomore, I enjoy long walks in the park, 80's pop music and nature."

"Oh, wow. That's, uh..." Kurt was stumped. Here was this handsome guy standing in front of him, clearly striking a conversation, and Kurt couldn't open his mouth to answer. He was too distracted by his appearance.

"Sorry if I'm freaking you out," he laughed, "not many cute guys in here to talk to." he said with a wink.

Now Kurt knew he was flirting with him, and he still couldn't answer. He was still super distracted by his stunning appearance. Then Kurt realized something. He only found this guy attractive because he looked so much like Blaine. Kurt knew he never wanted anybody but Blaine, but this really showed how much he could never look at another guy again without measuring them up to Blaine.

"Yeah, my boyfriend would be happy about that." Kurt had no idea why he said that, but was glad he did because this kid seemed to immediately get the hint.

Suddenly, a yard stick hit his desk. Kurt looked up to see his professor with a scowl on his face.

"Sit." He directed at kyle.

He then turned to Kurt with a smile on his face.

"I like your pants. Very stylish and they match your hat very well." he pointed his ruler towards Kurt's red pants.

"Thanks, they're my boyf- well, I'm not sure what we are." Kurt responded with a sad look on his face.

"Come talk to me after class." he said in a whisper before walking to the front of the class. Kurt found this odd but chose to ignore it.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Professor A. If any of you call me that, I might hit you with this stick." everyone chuckled at that. "Call me Matt. I want to be on a first name basis with all of you. Which is why we shall start with a name game." He stood up on his desk, and pulled out a ball from the top of the filing cabinet next to his desk.

"Everyone say your name, and one thing about yourself that's interesting. Okay?!" He had a huge smile that made his eyes crinkle. Kurt couldn't help but picture Blaine's smile.

"Let's start with the hooligan in the back who sits on people's desks instead of his chair. Although, you might not have anything left to say because you already gave Kurt a history lesson about yourself." Everyone giggled including Kurt when Matt winked at him and tossed the ball at Kyle.

"Okay, uh. I'm Kyle and I think dolphins are pretty cool."

"Wow, deep." Matt replied with an eye roll that could rival Kurt's.

Everyone started laughing. Kurt figured this would be his new favorite teacher.

"Pass the ball on. Im not getting any younger."

Kyle tossed the ball to Kurt who caught it with ease.

Might as well get everyone laughing, Kurt thought to himself.

"My names Kurt, and when I was three, all I wanted for my birthday was a sensible pair of heels."

Everyone started hysterically laughing. Matt was laughing the hardest and had tears pouring down his face by the time everyone stopped laughing a few minutes later.

The rest of class was spent discussing stories from when people were younger and how Kurt was probably the most fashionable kid alive.

By the time Matt dismissed the class, Kurt was already loving college.

Kurt made his way up to the front of the class and finally made the connection. Matt had the same smile, the same laugh, knew Kurt's name right away, liked to jump on furniture, and recognized his pants. His professor was Blaine's Uncle Matt.

"You're. You. I. He." Kurt was just spitting out random words at this point.

"You know Kurt, I thought you would've realized something when I mentioned your pants. Blaine wore them to the family barbecue he took you to." Matt was laughing at this point.

"Wow." was all Kurt could say. He just had, what felt like, the biggest revelation of all time.

"So last I heard, you two had a screaming match in the middle of the street." Matt lifted one eyebrow and pointed to the chair next to his desk.

Kurt groaned and took a seat. "I regret every word I said to him."

"He knew you would. He knew you didn't mean it."

Kurt's head snapped up.

"He told you-"

"Ok, now before you get too upset that he told me, let me tell you this. When he was thinking about breaking up with you, he called me first and I told him to do it. I know, stupid idea of mine. But I thought it would be best at the time. But when he called me the day you two had your argument, he was bawling about how he wanted you back."

"Really?" Kurt asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. He was devastated. And now I feel like shit for even suggesting it."

"It's not your fault. I just... I just miss him and really want him back." Kurt was now looking at his shoes and couldn't bring himself to stop the tears from coming.

"Come here." Matt pulled him into a hug before sitting back down.

"He also begged me to keep an eye on you and make sure nobody messes with you. So I can assure you, he still REALLY cares."

"Well, now what should I do? I said some really terrible stuff, and he broke up with me."

"Well," Matt smiled at him while packing up his briefcase. "confrontation always works pretty well."

Kurt had an idea.

"THANKS MATT." Kurt called back as he ran out of the classroom, cell phone in hand, and LaGuardia Airport on speed dial.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all! This is the last chapter. :( I hope you all really enjoyed this story and I bsolutely love all of you for reviewing and alerting! Thank you so so much. Feel free to check out mynew story, This Is It. Enjoy! Love ya!

* * *

Blaine was sitting on Thad's couch with a cup in his hand feeling totally distant. Everyone around him was highly intoxicated while Blaine was completely sober couldn't get his mind off of one thing. Or one person. Kurt. He didn't care if Kurt said he didn't love him, Blaine knew he was lying. They were soul mates and everyone knew it, including Blaine. So here he was, at a Warbler reunion party and he couldn't even find it in himself to join the fun.

Jeff came stumbling up to Blaine and threw himself on Blaine's lap.

"Li-listen bro. I know you broke up with Kurt, but you guys need to get your shit together." he was slurring and smelt of cheap vodka. He had his arm around Blaine's shoulder, and was currently gripping Blaine's chin with his other hand. "I fuckin love you guys. You're the shit. And I want. No. I NEED you two together, so make up. Now." and with that, he got off the couch and went back to the table with all the drinks on it.

Blaine knew he wanted Kurt back, but it wasn't that easy, he couldn't just go to New York and beg Kurt to take him back.

Blaine was interrupted from his thoughts when Nick called out his name.

"BLAINE. YOUR FUCK BUDDY IS OUTSIDE."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine got up from the couch to look out the window to see the most beautiful boy in the world soaking wet in the rain.

Without a care in the world Blaine threw open the door and ram up to Kurt before he stopped short and stared at him.

"What are you doing here, you must be freezing!" completely forgetting about their recent fight Blaine took off his coat and wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Kurt inched closer to Blaine and looked him in the eyes before he fell into his arms crying.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you, I still love you. I always will."

Blaine pulled him even closer and kissed his hair.

"I know baby, I know. It was so stupid of me to break up with you in the first place." he pulled away from kurt and stared into his eyes.

"I love you and I want to be with you forever. I don't care if we're young and we're a thousand miles apart. You're my everything."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and crashed their lips together. Blaine dove his tongue into Kurt's mouth and picked him up so that his legs were wrapped around Blaine's waist while blaine leaned against a nearby car. They stayed like this for another minute before there were catcalls coming from inside the house. They both pulled apart and looked up to see the entire party looking out from the front door and various windows. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst out laughing. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him back into the house where they were met with cheers, high fives and pats on the back.

Once everyone got back to the party, Blaine pulled Kurt down the hall into the guest bedroom. "Ya know, they're all too hammered to realize what we could be doing." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt which resulted with him pushing Blaine on the bed and then falling on top of him.

It didn't matter where the future took them, as long as they were together, they were happy. This was a new beginning.


End file.
